1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless headsets for use with applications running on personal computers or other processor-based hosts. More specifically, wireless audio headset systems and methods for automatically launching a software program on an attached processor-based host are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio headsets such as communication headsets are used in numerous applications. Communication headsets are particularly effective for telephone operators, customer service agents such as in call centers, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and/or any user who frequently use telephones or computer telephony applications and/or for whom it is desirable to have hands free operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of communication headsets are available. For example, communication headsets may be adapted for use with corded and cordless conventional telephones, soft phones, cellular or mobile telephones, and the like.
The headset is typically in communication with a base unit, e.g., a base telephone, a computer (or other processor-based host), or a headset base which may in turn be in communication with the computer. The headset may be wired or wireless. A wireless headset provides added convenience and operability that is free of wires or cables. A wired headset may be connected to the base unit via a connector such as a Quick Disconnect™ (QD) connector so as to provide added convenience and operability. The QD connector may be a mechanical interconnect positioned between the headset and the base unit or between the headset and a telephone headset adapter connected to the base unit. The user may simply and quickly disconnect the headset at the QD connector rather than at the base unit so that the headset user does need not to remove the headset and, instead, can keep the headset on even when the user moves away from the base unit.